coronation_street_past_and_presentfandomcom-20200214-history
Mike Baldwin
Michael Vernon Baldwin was a character in Coronation Street from Ep 1642 - 11 Oct 1976 to Ep 6265 - 7 Apr 2006. He was the Cockney spiv who ran Baldwin's Casuals, Coronation Street on the factory side of Coronation Street. His most prolific storylines was probably the Ken, Deirdre and Mike love triangle in 1983. Mike was played by Johnny Briggs. Biography Backstory Michael Vernon Baldwin was born on the 16th February 1942 in Bermondsey London to Frankie Baldwin and Mary Baldwin. He grew up in a basement flat in Bermondsey with his parents and brother Harry Baldwin. In 1961, his brother Harry had recently married and Mike had an affair with Harry's wife Viv Baldwin. In May 1962 Viv gave birth to a son Danny Baldwin who Harry thought was his, but all along he was Danny's uncle. Mike set up a underwear business and opened up a factory in the East End of London. In 1976 he decided to open up a factory up north in Weatherfield, a suburb of Salford. He felt there was more industry there. 1976-2006 Mike Baldwin acquired the former Mark Brittain Warehouse, Coronation Street in October 1976 after it was refurbished due to a fire the year before. Mike turned it into a underwear factory and renamed it Baldwins Casuals. As Mike was a Londoner, from 250 miles away, he had to adapt to life in a Northern street among Northern people. He bought Number 5 Coronation Street and renovated it as it had remained virtually unchanged since 1902 when the street was built. Being the new boss, Mike had a tough edge to him and planned to shake things up in Weatherfield. Mike installed a new brick fireplace and open plan front room. Mike soon gained a reputation in Coronation Street as a spiv, the flash dressing crooked businessman with an eye for the ladies. One time Stan Ogden hit the fire alarm on Mike's factory as it was going off during the night. Stan damaged it and Mike wanted recompense. In late 1980 Mike's dad Frankie Baldwin arrived in Weatherfield. Frankie was every bit Mike's father, a Cockney spiv. Frankie conned Fred Gee out of money. Mike said people are not soft round here and for Frankie to get back to The Smoke, aka London. Observations In 1980 and 1981 Frankie Baldwin said that Mike was his only child. However in 2004, Mike was said to have a nephew, who actually turned out to be his son. This was Danny Baldwin. Danny came to help Mike at the factory. Danny mentioned his "father" Harry Baldwin. This contradicts the original scripts. From 1976 to 2003, Mike never mentioned a brother. Background Information *Johnny Briggs played the role of Mike Baldwin's ghost in Coronation Street: A Christmas Corrie as part of the Text Santa appeal in 2012. Mike appeared as a ghost to Norris Cole, and revealed that he is residing in Hell. *In 2013 Ken Barlow compared Tracy's boyfriend Rob Donovan to Mike Baldwin due to his cocky nature. Rob himself also worked as a manager at Underworld. *In 2016, Adam Barlow, Mike's son by his much younger girlfriend Susan Barlow, returned and went into his dad Mike's old factory and toasted to his late father. He was soon sent away by the present owners Johnny Connor and Aidan Connor and being told they own it now. Adam later displayed traits that his father had and this worried his grandfather Ken as Ken was a fierce rival to Mike. Memorable info Appearances: 11 October 1976–7 April 2006 Born: 8th February 1942, Bermondsey, London Died: 7th April 2006, Coronation Street, Weatherfield, Manchester Full Name: Michael Vernon Baldwin Parents: Frankie Baldwin and Mary Baldwin Siblings: Harry Baldwin Spouse: Susan Barlow (1986-1989), Jackie Ingram (1991), Alma Halliwell (1991-2001), Linda Sykes (2000-) Children: Danny Baldwin (1962), Mark Redman (1981), Adam Barlow (1988) Grandchildren: Jamie Baldwin, Warren Baldwin Category:Coronation Street Characters. Category:Past characters. Category:Characters first seen in 1976. Category:Characters last seen in 2006. Category:Baldwins. Category:Coronation Street businessmen. Category:Factory Owners Category:Spivs Category:Coronation Street bad boys. Category:1942 births. Category:1986 Marriages Category:1991 Marriages Category:1992 Marriages Category:2000 Marriages Category:2006 Deaths Category:Londoners Category:1970s characters Category:1980s characters Category:1990s characters Category:2000s characters Category:1970s Category:1980s Category:1990s Category:2000s Category:2000s deaths Category:1970s arrivals